


The Lioness's Nightmare

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing a young lioness has to fear is the lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lioness's Nightmare

She laid still under the covers with her eyes squeezed shut, not even daring to breathe. Maybe he would go away if she was asleep. It didn't work; it never did. He pulled away the blankets and crawled into bed beside her.

"Joanna."

It was no use telling him that she wasn't Joanna. She'd told him before but he never seemed to hear her when he was like this. She hated the feel of his whiskers scratching her skin. She had suggested he shave one morning while they broke their fast but he had only leveled cold gold-flecked green eyes at her and told her that it was not her place to dictate his grooming.

The fire in her bed chamber had died sometime during the night, leaving the room pitch black. Her father had had a candle with him to light his way but he'd blown it out before he climbed into her bed. His breath tasted of mint when he kissed her and that was the worst thing of all, worse than his whiskers or the pain between her legs. If he had tasted of wine, she might have been able to tell herself that he didn't know what he was doing.

"Oh, Joanna, my love."

She missed her mother. If Mother was alive, Father would be in her bed, not Cersei's. It was all Tyrion's fault, that twisted little monster. He'd killed her mother, and the old woman had said that he would kill her too one day. But first she would be a queen. _Elia will die_, she told herself, _and Mad Old Aerys. And Rhaegar will wed you and crown you his queen._ She stared up into the darkness and imagined herself seated beside Rhaegar on the Iron Throne, with Lord Tywin Lannister and everyone else kneeling before them.

Everything was all right in the morning. Sunlight always drove away all memories of bad dreams. She was a lioness of the Rock and there was nothing for her to fear.


End file.
